Code Twins
by animelvr21
Summary: What happens when two new students come to Kadic? These two are twins and have no idea where they came from. The brother and sister slowly realize who they are, but the Lyoko gang can’t figure it out. Who are these kids and how do they know about Xana?
1. The New Students

**This is my first fanfic. I'm still getting used to this. My sister came up with the idea and then abandoned the story, so I am writing it now. She still gives me ideas every now and then. I hope you really like it.  
**

**Chapter 1: The New Students**

"Hey. Odd, what's up?" Ulrich said to his friend. Odd turned around the corner, skipped the last of the steps, and said, "Hey. Nuttin' much, you?"

"Same old, same old," Ulrich replied shrugging his shoulders.

The two walked into Mrs. Hertz' homeroom class and sat down. The class was noisy with ruckus as Odd told Ulrich a new joke. "Quiet down, class," Mrs. Hertz shouted at the students when she walked in. The class became silent. All eyes were on two kids who had walked in behind their teacher. "Class, we have two new students. Please tell us about yourselves," she told the kids.

One was a boy and the girl standing beside him looked similar to him. They both had black hair but the girls' was waist-length and the boy had shaggy hair. He wore a black long-sleeve shirt with gray dragons on each of the sleeves and blue jeans. She wore a black t-shirt with a band name on it and a jean jacket over it with torn blue jeans.

When Mrs. Hertz had finished, the two kids looked at each other before turning back to the class. "Hi, our names are Sam and Sarah Talor. She is my twin sister and we are glad to be here." As Sam finished, Mrs. Hertz had a hand pointing to two empty seats in the back. They both sat down in their assigned seats as Odd and Ulrich were playing paper soccer.

**Lunch Time**

**Cafeteria**

"Hey, I was wondering, when was the last time XANA did anything?" Yumi asked Jeremie.

"Yeah, we haven't been to Lyoko in quite a while," William agreed.

"This spells trouble," Aelita said, "if he's taking a long time to make an attack."

Jeremie did some typing on his laptop and ate a big spoonful of muck. "Ugh. How can you eat that slosh?" Ulrich asked disgusted. The others laughed.

**Meanwhile**

**Boys' Dorm Rooms**

The door clicked and slowly creaked open emitting a shimmer of gold light into the dark shadows of the room.

**I hope you really enjoyed it. Please review.**


	2. Roommates and Orders

**I know that ch.1 was really short but my other chapters are longer. I hope that it's a good read.**

**Chapter 2: Roommates and Orders**

A person's shadow overtook the light. The room was split into two halves; one side was empty and barren while the other side was covered in computer programs and a bed neatly cleaned. The person walked over to the side that was empty. _"So this is my room."_

**Meanwhile**

**Girls' Dorm Rooms**

Sarah Talor opened the door looking around her new room. She went to the side that looked completely deserted and unpacked her clothes. In the middle of putting her bed together the door opened and a girl with pink hair walked into the room. She looked happy to see Sarah. "Oh, are you my roommate?" she asked curiously before adding, "My name is Aelita."

"Yes, I am. I'm also known as Sarah." Aelita chuckled.

The two girls talked and talked about all different things shortly before turning off the lights. Aelita was asleep in no time; however it took Sarah a bit longer.

"_Sam, are you there?"_ Sarah said in her mind. She waited and listened. A little later she got an answer.

"_Yeah, I just got into bed"._ Sam's voice said flowing into Sarah's head.

"_Have you made any friends?_" Sarah asked her older brother.

"_No, not yet. How about you?"_ Sam stated.

"_Yeah, my new roommate, Aelita. We instantly became friends."_

Sam sighed._ "I haven't met my roommate yet. But it seems like he's a computer geek."_

Sarah chuckled at her brothers' reply. "_Well, you'll easily become friends. You two will go together easily. I'm going to sleep. Goodnight."_

Sam closed his eyes and wished her a goodnight as well.

**Meanwhile**

A blonde haired boy wearing glasses was sitting at a computer, but it wasn't just a regular computer; it was called a supercomputer. He was concentrating hard, typing furiously on the keyboard; he never even noticed a black mist leaving the room.

**Sarah's P.O.V.**

'_Today was exhausting. What happened before we even came to this school? Where did I come from?'_ I asked myself so many questions before drifting off to a deep slumber. But my last thought was what scared me: '_Who am I?'_  
**P.O.V. Off**

**Sarah and Sam's Dream**

Sam was in a small, dark, and cylindrical room. He couldn't move. "Sister," He called for Sarah several times until doors opened and a bright light entered making the darkness fade away. He fell down out of a scanner and saw his younger sister lying down next to him. "Sarah…" Sam blacked out.

Sam and Sarah awoke next to each other on the hard floor. They both got up finding it difficult to stand. Once they managed to stand up Sarah asked, "Where are we?"

"We're in the scanner room. It's underneath the supercomputer in the factory," Sam answered as his sister gave him a questioning look. Seeing her face he added, "What?"

"Nothing, it's nothing." They both walked forward and Sarah pushed the button for the elevator to come down. They soon stepped in it as soon as the doors opened and rode up. When the elevator stopped they were in a room with the supercomputer. They walked over to sit down and a few windows popped up about a school nearby. Kadic boarding school was accepting Sarah and Sam Talor as their new students. The twins looked at each other; that was them.

"That is all you need to remember." A cold voice said, disturbing the memory.

"What's going on? Who's there?" the twins asked.

"I am someone that you will listen and obey to." The twins looked around not seeing anyone as a sharp pain hit them. In an instant the two were on their ground, holding their heads, and screaming in agony. "If you don't understand then you will not live much longer. I created you, you are my children, and I can easily take you away. My name is…"

**The plot is thickening. Who is in their dreams? Please review!**


	3. Going for a Jog

**Chapter 3: Going for a Jog**

_In an instant the two were on their ground, holding their heads, and screaming in agony. "If you don't understand then you will not live much longer. I created you, you are my children, and I can easily take you away. My name is…"_

Sarah woke to the loud noise coming from her alarm clock beside her. She sat up, turning the awful sound off, and put on a running outfit. She looked at her roommate and saw that Aelita hadn't been awakened. She sighed with relief.

"_Brother, I'm leaving. Meet you out front,"_ Sarah thought leaving the room quietly.

"Sarah , sorry I'm late," Sam said to his sister.

"It's okay," she replied starting to jog. "Did you have-"

"A weird dream?" Sam interrupted her.

"Yeah." They both nodded in unison. The two were now jogging in the woods; not caring where they were.

"Was there some kind of computer in yours?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, but it was more like a memory more than a dream," Sam replied with amusement.

"You're right," Sarah's violet eyes brightened, "but who was that voice at the end?" At that moment they both stumbled over something metal in the ground. The two turned around to see a manhole.

"_Go in it,"_ a voice around them said. They looked around but saw no one. Curiosity killed the cat, but it took them over as they opened the manhole, entering the sewer. The two kids saw a scooter and some skateboards. They walked a little longer not saying a word to the other. Once they reached a ladder (another scooter lay down beside it) they climbed it seeing that it was the only option to do. They walked across a bridge and jumped down some rope; they didn't know how they knew where to go, but in the end they were in a room that was just like the one in their dreams. There was only one thing different and that was a boy sleeping in front of the computer.

"Do you know who he is?" Sam asked.

"No, I thought you would know. You both are in the boys dorms," Sarah said blankly.

A loud snore came from the boy startling the two. He was blonde headed and wore black, round glasses which were slipping off the tip of his nose. The twins looked around the room which was dark.

"_Hello, my children,"_ came a deep voice. The twins looked around again but saw no one else but the kid in the chair. It was the same chilling voice that had interrupted their dreams.

"Wh-Who's th-there?" stuttered Sarah. She looked over at her brother, he looked back at her with a frightened face; mirroring hers.

"Why I am your father; your creator," the voice said coming from no one. The two looked at each other again. "Created? What do you mean?" they asked in harmony. An evil laugh emitted out of nowhere.

All of a sudden the laugh stopped as the elevator started up. Sam and Sarah turned around to see the doors to the elevator open. Inside stood a Japanese, black-haired, young girl who was beside a pink-haired girl. There was also two guys; one with brunette hair and his hands were in his pockets, the other boy had spiky, blonde hair, wearing all purple.

Aelita was the first to break the awkward silence, "Sarah?!" The others looked at her astonished. "You know them?" Ulrich asked her. Aelita turned a beet red and looked at the floor.

"No. Not really. But, Sarah, what are you doing here? And who is he?" she asked her roommate. Sarah still had a shocked expression; she looked at her brother, not knowing what to say.

"Aelita, I'm confused. How do you two know each other?" Yumi said.

"Yeah, who are they and why are they here?" Odd chimed in.

"I'm confused, too. But Sarah is my new roommate that I told you about. I don't really know who he is, though," Aelita explained.

Once she was done talking they all heard a small thud and looked around at the noise. A muffled sound followed suit and they all saw a blonde-haired boy reaching down and picking up some glasses. He grumbled to himself not even noticing that he had guests in the vicinity.

"Ugh. What time is it?" Jeremie said, looking at the computer screen. "I can't believe that. I stayed here all night."

"That is why we're here. Honestly, Jeremie, you've got to stop staying here all the time," Aelita said, walking toward him. _'Uh-oh_,' he thought sitting up taller. Jeremie turned around to face his friends and two new faces that he didn't know.

"Hi guys. What's up?" Jeremie asked with concern etched on his face.

"What's up is that you slept in the factory, yet again."Yumi said sarcastically. Jeremie tried not to look at all the people in front of him. His eyes lingered over the two kids that he didn't recognize. They were both wearing jogging outfits and looked like they didn't want to be there. "Who are they?" Jeremie asked his friends trying to change the topic of him.

The warriors looked back around at the twins and shook their heads. "Why don't we let them talk?" William said walking out of the elevator. "Sorry, I'm late."

"William-what? Where have you been?" Odd exclaimed.

"Me? I've been nowhere. So, who are you guys?" William answered Odd, looking at the twins.

Sarah looked at Sam; Sam looked at Sarah. "We were just wandering around the academy and stumbled upon this place. We're new at Kadic and we are in the same class."

"What do you mean 'In our class?" Ulrich questioned.

"Well for instance, when we were going to our seats in the back you two were playing paper soccer."

"Oh, that was a good game." Odd said enthusiastically.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The supercomputer went off with a loud alarm. "XANA." The Lyoko warriors said together. The twins looked at each other while everyone except Jeremie huddled into the elevator.

**I told you that my chapters were longer. Will the twins visit Lyoko? Please review!**


	4. Pretend Friends

**This is really long so I'm sorry about that. At least you can find out what's going on. Hope you like so read!!**

**Chapter 4: Pretend Friends**

"Sarah you and him stay here and don't leave," Aelita said to her roommate as the elevator doors shut. Sarah and Sam looked around to see Jeremie pick up a headpiece. "Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi go first. William and Odd can go next," Jeremie said into the mouthpiece.

"Scanner Aelita. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Yumi," Jeremie said taking a pause, "Transfer Aelita. Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Yumi. Virtualization." After a couple of seconds, three figures were added to the map behind the monitor in front of Jeremie. He then added, "Scanner William. Scanner Odd. Transfer William. Transfer Odd. Virtualization." Two more figures popped onto the screen beside the others.

"_Sarah, do you know what is going on?" _Sam asked looking at her again.

"_No, do you? I feel dizzy."_

"_So do I." _Sam replied.

"_My children, I want you to go to the elevator and leave this place at once," _the chilling, cold voice came into their heads once again.

"Why? We want to know what's going on," Sarah asked quizzically.

Jeremie turned around to look at her, "What did you say?"

"Shhh," Sam said low enough only for Sarah to hear him. "It's nothing, sorry," Sarah replied quickly.

Jeremie narrowed his eyes and turned back to the computer. "Careful, some bloks are up ahead with some tarantulas."

Once he turned around the voice was there again. _"Now. Go now."_

"Who are you?" Sam said just above a low whisper.

"_I will tell you once you leave. Now GO!"_

The two shivered and turned around facing the closed doors to the elevator. Sarah pushed the button and looked back at Jeremie, who hadn't realized that they were leaving. Sam and Sarah walked into the elevator and back out once they were back onto the first level. They climbed up the ropes and ran across the bridge to the manhole. At the manhole they climbed down and 

ran back up at the other end of the tunnel. They then ran all the way to Sam's room and burst into it out of breath.

"Brother, what is going on around here?" Sarah panted.

Before he could even reply they were on the floor holding their heads and screaming again. "Aaagh! Stop it! Please!" Sarah and Sam screamed.

"_Thank you for listening to me. That would have happened if you didn't mind your father. Now, I guess I should tell you the truth. I created you; meaning you are artificial intelligences. Your father, me, is XANA. You are here to help me take over the world. The first thing that I want you to do is to pretend to like the Lyoko warriors; the ones you just met."_

"Father? XANA? World domination?" Many questions swarmed into the twins' heads and these were just a few out of the many. XANA laughed maliciously at their questions.

A bright light flashed engulfing them up as XANA hollered _"Nooooo! I have to tell them all over again!"_

**Factory**

"Hey, Jeremie what happened to the trespassers?" Ulrich asked as he and Odd left the elevator. They had been devirtualized by a blok each. Jeremie looked over his shoulder and didn't see Sarah nor Sam. "Uuhh…I don't know."

"Great, you were supposed to only watch them. But no, you couldn't even do that." Odd said seriously. "Hey, they were here just a minute ago. Trust me," Jeremie protested.

"Relax, Jer. They won't remember anything after the Return to the Past," Odd said.

"Tower deactivated," Aelita said from the monitor. Jeremie turned back around and pressed enter, "Return to the past." A white light grew and swallowed them.

**Returned to the past**

. "Yeah, but it was more like a memory more than a dream," Sam replied with amusement.

"You're right," Sarah's violet eyes brightened, "but who was that voice at the end?" At that moment they both stumbled over something metal in the ground. The two turned around to see a manhole.

"_Go in it,"_ a voice around them said. They looked around but saw no one. Curiosity killed the cat, so they didn't go in. "How did we get here?" Sarah asked her brother. "It's like we returned 

back in time. Don't say anything to anybody about this; we don't want to sound like freaks," Sam said softly. Sarah nodded.

Sam helped Sarah get up from the ground. They then heard a noise and Sam dropped Sarah. She yelped as she hit the ground hard. Yumi, Aelita, William, Odd, and Ulrich were all standing behind them. "Hi Aelita, what are you doing here?" Sarah asked getting up.

"Nothing, just talking. What are you doing here?" Aelita replied cheerily.

"Oh, we are jogging around. I don't think that I introduced you to my brother yet. This is my twin brother, Sam. Sam this is my roommate Aelita. I'm sorry but I can't tell you who the others are since I don't know them."

"Oh. Nice to meet you; this is Ulrich, Yumi, William, Odd, and Jeremie isn't here but you'll meet him at breakfast," Aelita introduced.

"Likewise," Sarah said.

"_The first thing that I want you to do is to pretend to like the Lyoko warriors; the ones you just met."_ Sam and Sarah remembered at the last second.

"I guess we need to go back to the dormitories and get ready for breakfast," Sam said to the others.

They soon got dressed out of their sweats and ready for school. At the breakfast line Sam gave Sarah some silverware. They both got out of the line and looked around the room and saw the Lyoko gang sitting in their usual seats. They walked over and sat down. "Hello! You must be Jeremie?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I am. And you are?" Jeremie asked worried.

Aelita put her hand around Jeremies' ear and whispered in his ear. Jeremie looked up and said, "Sorry, Sam and Sarah, right?"

"Yeah," Sam answered as Sarah giggled.

The bell rang signaling that classes were starting. The cafeteria buzzed with many chairs and people running around. Everyone was cleared out in less than five minutes.

Sam and Sarah had all classes together and they got bored quickly. They mostly had a conversation about the days' events in their heads.

**The Next Day**

Sam and Sarah had promised to meet up with the Lyoko warriors at a bench and would talk over their homework.

"Hey, we aren't late are we?" Sam asked walking up with Sarah.

"Not at all," Odd said.

"Where are all of your books?" Aelita asked.

"Oh that; we've already finished our work," Sarah said cheerily. The gang looked up from their own papers with their mouths hanging opened. "Bu-but Jer-Jeremie hasn't even finished his work. He's the smartest kid here," Odd said first.

"What? How long have we been out of school? You're already finished? How long did it take you to do it?" the others asked at once.

"It's four right now, so we've been out for about an hour now. Yes, we're finished. It took us twenty minutes to do. Why?" Sarah said keeping up with all of them.

They all gaped at them again. Shaking their heads they went back to work.

"Hey, Sarah, what is this problem asking?" Odd asked.

Sarah leaned over his shoulder at his paper. Odd blushed a little. "Oh, that one is easy. You just carry that square over to the other side of the number," Sarah said, not noticing the others watching them.

"Thanx, Sarah," Odd muttered.

"No problem. I'm kinda bored can you guys hurry," Sarah sighed.

"Well, I just finished," Ulrich said closing his book.

"Yay! Can you fight well? I need to spar," Sarah asked.

The gang all looked up at her. "Yeah, he can fight but Yumi can easily beat him. She's the best," Odd said.

Ulrich's face grew red and he hit the back of Odd's head. "Ow! What was that for?" Odd asked holding his head. "Nothing," was the reply from the brown haired boy.

"Okay, then can we fight until Yumi gets done. Yumi and I can fight afterwards," Sarah said hopping around. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Sarah, don't," Sam ordered. His sister pouted and gave him the puppy dog face.

"Why not? I don't see why she can't fight me. She'll lose, either way," Ulrich said smirking.

"You did not just say that. She can easily whoop your butt," Sam said raising a brow.

"You sure about that?" Ulrich asked.

Sarah grinned mischievously and got into a fighting stance. Ulrich shrugged his shoulders and got into a fighting stance as well.

Sam shrugged his shoulders again. "On the count of three go. You are so gonna loose, buddy. 1…2…3!" Sam said.

In a flash Ulrich was on the ground with his hands held behind him. Sarah was on top of him holding his hands and legs. He was struggling to get her off of him.

The gang had watched all of this take place and now wore shocked expressions on their faces.

"That wasn't even a challenge. You all said that he was good," Sarah said getting off of him.

"You got beat by the new girl. Way to go, Sarah. You are getting whooped by two girls. I thought you had more strength," Odd laughed.

"You couldn't even see her!" Aelita gasped.

"That was so cool. I haven't beaten Ulrich that quick," Yumi exclaimed excitedly.

"I've had a lot of practice," Sarah said shrugging her shoulders and standing beside Sam.

**Can you believe it? This chapter is so long! I promise I'll have the next chapter up soon but I am kinda busy. I have to go to a wedding this Saturday and I'm sorry but I can rarely get on the internet. Please review!**


	5. Fire Alarm

**I haven't been putting the disclaimer so sorry. I never did say this but when Sam and Sarah are talking with italicized words it's in their thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the char. in the show. I do own this plot, Sam, and Sarah. My sister also does not own Code Lyoko for having this idea.**

**Chapter 5: Fire Alarm**

A loud buzzing rang in Sarah's ears. She groaned, not wanting to get up from her comfortable bed. She reached up, turned off her alarm, and put her head under her pillow.

A ruffling noise was heard across the room. Sarah lifted her head and saw her roommate shift under her pink covers. Sarah thought about what she should do: 1) go to sleep 2) wake up or 3) go to sleep.

"_Sarah, don't go back to sleep,"_ her brother, Sam, said. Sarah grunted again and got up. She walked over to her dresser and changed clothes.

"_Do we really have to do this? I really like them,"_ Sarah said to her brother as she pulled on her green sweater.

"_Sarah, you don't wanna die; do you?" _Sam's voice said.

Even though she knew her brother couldn't see her she shook her head, _"No, I don't."_

Sarah walked out her door and closed it quietly so she couldn't wake Aelita. She then walked to the computer classroom and waited there. _"We have to do this,"_ Sam said to her. Sarah didn't reply when he said this.

Her brother came into view and quickly but quietly walked to her. They both walked in and went to the teachers' computer. Nobody was in the room while they looked through files about each one of the Lyoko members. Yumi Ishiyama was the first file that they looked at because she's the oldest. The twins found out that she has a younger brother, Hiroki. In her file it also said that her parents were having problems with their marriage. They then looked at Odd Della Robbia's records and found out that he has five sisters and, without Jim's knowledge, a dog named Kiwi. The twins looked around more files and found his roommates' file. Ulrich Stern takes pencak silat with Yumi, who he takes an interest in more than the others. They found that his father and mother are always hard to please, especially his father. They soon got to William Dunbar, finding out the reason why he was kicked out of his old school. He has gotten better for not plastering love letters all over the walls for Yumi. In middle school he went missing for a couple of days but returned a little not him. Jeremie Belpois was next in line and his father was always a little weary of his child not leaving Kadic for some other school for gifted children. They read on and saw that he was something of a workaholic. All that was left for them to look at was Aealita Hopper. They opened the file and read the first line: Odd Della Robbia's cousin. They couldn't read on because a bell rang.

Water sprinkles turned on while an ear-piercing screech went off in the background. They ran out of the room not forgetting to turn off the programs then the computer. Bustling into a crowd of other kids running out of the dorm rooms they quickly didn't get spotted. No one had noticed the two running out from the room and into the woods where they didn't know that the Lyoko warriors were there.

"Do you think that this is Xana's doing?" Odd asked sleepily.

"He doesn't usually attack this early in the morning does he?" Ulrich asked.

"Just to be safe, I think that we need to go check," Jeremie said stretching. Aelita yawned. "Let's go."

They headed off further into the woods. But they didn't notice that they were being followed by the two twins, who had overheard the conversation.

"_They said XANA, right?" _Sarah asked her brother.

"_I definitely heard them say it. I wonder if they can tell us more about who he is," _Sam replied stepping over a large branch.

They followed the group of kids all the way to the factory then, climbed down the ladders following the elevator.

Jeremie sat at the supercomputer and looked at the screen. A few buttons were pushed, before finding what he needed. "Guys, it is Xana's doing."

"What would he do by turning on the school's fire alarm?" Aelita said thinking.

"Hey, Einstein, we're ready," Odd declared.

"Oh, right. Scanner Odd. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Aelita. Transfer Odd. Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Aelita. Virtualization." Jeremie waited for the other one. "Scanner William. Transfer William. Virtualization."

The five warriors landed in the dessert sector with ease. "Einstein, where's the tower?" Odd asked. No one answered.

"Jeremie? Are you there?" Aelita asked worried,

-with Jeremie-

"Virtualization." Jeremie sighed and looked at the news.

"Officials are unsure of how the fire started, but they have said it originated in the cafeteria. It is also said that no one had been inside. They just did headcount and it seems like eight of the students are missing. Firefighters are searching everywhere for the missing children while others are trying to exterminate this fire," Ellen said as children scurried around in their night clothes.

Jeremie rewound the news and listened carefully. "They just did headcount and it seems like eight of the students are missing." Jeremie knew that they made five of the missing students.

The elevator turned to life, making him lose his train of thought. Jeremie hid behind the chair as the doors opened revealing none other than…

"What are you doing here?" Jeremie practically shouted revealing his only hiding spot.

The girl flipped her black hair behind her shoulders. "I followed you. No need to scream," Sissi Delmas said. She looked around the room and back at Jeremie. "Where's my Ulrich dear?"

"Jeremie, what's going on? Where are you?" Ulrich said from the supercomputer. Sissi looked over at it. "What's going on? I don't see him. Where is he?"

All Jeremie did was sir back down and put the headpiece back on. "Sorry, guys. We've got a problem."

"You're telling us. We've been hollering for you for like an hour. Where were you?" Odd said.

"Sissi followed us here," Jeremie's voice said to them. "Hey, I am not a problem!" another voice said from the sky. The warriors grunted.

"Anyway, you have a couple of hornets on your tail," Jeremie said shaking his head. "Sissi, do you know who else is missing at the school? Two more kids are nowhere to be seen."

Sissi raised a brow, "I-I don't know. How do you know?"

"The news," Jeremie said looking back at it. "Where did the fire trucks go?" he asked himself then he remembered something. "Yumi, please answer."

**Meanwhile**

"Sarah, this room. It's from our dreams, too," Sam stated.

"That's obvious. I'm just glad we made it here before the elevator crushed us." Sarah sighed with relief. They both stood in the scanner room.

Sarah climbed up the ladder and saw Sissi and Jeremie. Sissi was looking at the map of Lyoko while, Jeremie talked into the mouthpiece. "We have to hurry, because there are two more students missing at the school. You have to deactivate the tower so we can make sure they stay alive.

"Einstein, we're hurrying our best," Odd said shooting at a Krabe in the eye.

-At Yumi's-

_Bring. Brring. Bbrring._

Yumi reached over and grabbed her phone right before it fell off the dresser. "Hello," Yumi said sleepily only to figure out that her phone was upside down. "Jeremie, what is it? What time is it?"

"It's four o' clock. Listen, we-," he stopped talking into the mouthpiece as Sissi almost hit a button. "Don't do that!"

"Jeremie, what's so important at four in the morning?" Yumi asked with her arm shielding her eyes.

"The school's on fire and we need your help," Jeremie replied.

"What?!" Yumi asked, her eyes widened.

"It's because of Xana."

"Ok, I'm on my way," Yumi said hanging up. She quickly got dressed and quietly ran outside of the house. She quickly regretted leaving it and opened the door. She zoomed in and closed the door, grabbing her phone.

Jeremie's voice came from the other end of the receiver. "Hello. Yumi?"

"I have a problem. I'm stuck at home," Yumi said with a frantic tone.

"What do you mean?" Jeremie asked.

"I mean that there are three fire trucks outside my front door with their water hoses ready to fire.

**I hope you like. Please Review. Sorry this is a little late, my standards. But I've been busy with school starting next week. AAAAAAGH. No school, lol. I have a wedding to go to this weekend and I'm doing chapter 6 right now. I am also working on another story for Code Lyko.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Discovered

**I am so happy that I am doing this. School started, Yippee. My classes are good despite me having some teachers I don't like (hey, they don't like me either), but those classes turned out as one of the best. I am still updating even though my schedule is hectic (more than just school). I hope that you like.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the chars used except for Sam and Sarah.**

**Chapter 6: Discovered**

"Guys, Yumi can't come. She's stuck with a problem so you better hurry up. Odd you've got fourteen life points left," Jeremie's voice said coming from the sky. As if on cue Odd devirtualized in front of Aelita. That gave Aelita a chance to run to the tower. She was halfway there when a laser fired at her. It missed as she jumped out of the way, landing right beside the laser shot.

-Sam and Sarah-

"Sarah, what are you doing up there?" Sam asked curiously.

"Checking something out," Sarah replied. She climbed back down the ladder and pointed up. "Jeremie and Sissi are both up there. Sissi doesn't have a clue as to what's going on, like us. Jeremie is sitting at the supercomputer and is multi-tasking. I don't really know what he is doing."

Right then one of the scanners brightened up and the doors slid open. Odd lay on the floor breathing heavily and coughing. "Man, did he have to remind me as soon as I devirtualized?" Odd stood up and started walking towards the elevator. That's when he noticed Sam and Sarah. Odd looked bewildered.

Sam and Sarah were scanning their minds to think up an escape route. They didn't come up with one seeing as both ways were completely blocked.

"Einstein, I might have found your missing kids," Odd said. Jeremie turned around in his seat wearing a worried expression.

"Who and where are they?" Jeremie asked Odd into the scanner room. A ruffling noise echoed in the room as the elevator started up. The doors opened and Odd stepped out of it followed by the guilty faces of Sam and Sarah.

"What are you doing here again?" Jeremie asked shocked.

"We're sorry. But we followed you," Sam said wearily.

"Besides the first time was a mishap," Sarah chimed in. Odd turned around, confused. "Wait. You remember?" Silence filled the room. All that remained was the computer ringing. Jeremie answered the phone call; still looking at the twins. Sissi was leaning on the wall even more confused than earlier.

"Yumi, what's up?" Jeremie asked. There was a small pause, a scrambling of tin falling, and huffing.

"I'm leaving out the backdoor, but there's a little difficulty. What's going on there?" Yumi panted. Jeremie still stared at Sam and Sarah.

"Well, a lot of things are. Sissi, Sam, and Sarah are all here. There's one problem," Jeremie stated as Sissi went off again. Jeremie just ignored her, "Odd got devirtualized and Ulrich's covering Aelita. They're almost to the tower."

"Huh?" Yumi asked surprised, "How? Wh-" Yumi was cut off and that's when Jeremie lost focus of the twins.. He looked over at the screen, "Yumi? Say something. Are you there?" More muffling noises came from the other end of the number.

--With Yumi POV—

I lay on the ground sweating, panting, and exhausted. Two metal trash cans were on the ground behind me; where I had been just moments before. A ladder that belonged to a Xanafied fire truck hung in the air where my head had been. I had hit it, and I mean hard. I fell to the ground and my cell phone had slipped out of my hand; landing a good ways away. I grunted in pain, managing to stand up. I held my head and slowly walked over to my phone.

I saw it and quickly reacted. I ducked and did a back flip. It hurt my head an di began to feel dizzy. I began walking towards my phone, picked it up, and talked into it.

"Jeremie, sorry, I fell. I'll be there soon, 'bye," Yumi hung her phone up as she entered the woods.

--On Lyoko—

Slash.

William cut through the manta like it was a slice of cheese. Ulrich was up ahead of him and Aelita was now throwing an energy ball at a hornet. They were really close to the tower and yet it seemed so far away. More of Xana's monsters appeared out of nowhere every time they got rid of another monster.

It got real tiring but at last Aelita reached the tower. She ran inside and walked to the middle. The floor lit up and Aelita floated to the top platform. The see-through screen popped up:

Aelita

Code:

Lyoko

"Jeremie, tower deactivated."

"Return to the past, now."

A loud buzzing rang in Sarah's ears. She groaned not wanting to get up from her comfortable bed. She reached up, turned off her alarm, and put her head under her pillow.

A ruffling noise was heard across the room Sarah lifted her head and saw her roommate. Aelita was sitting up in bed brushing her bright pink hair. Sarah thought at what she should do: 1) pretend she was asleep 2) wake up and pretend to be cheerful 3) wake up and pretend she was half asleep (after all, that was true), or 4) go to sleep.

"_Sarah, we need to talk,"_ Sam said in her head. Sarah grunted again and got up. She walked over to her dresser and changed clothes, giving Aelita a half heartedly, good-morning-wave. Aelita smiled and put her brush down.

A knock sounded at the door. Aelita jumped off her bed as if she was anticipating it. She opened the door and smiled at her friends. Jeremie, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and William made way to enter the room, but Aelita stopped them.

"Uh, Aelita?" Odd said looking at her. She just smiled, "Sarah is still getting dressed. She just got up." They nodded and waited. When Aelita opened the door again they walked in. They all looked around to see Sarah laying on her bed dressed. It looked like she had just plopped on her bed headfirst.

"She's not a morning person. She's really tired today," Aelita explained.

--Sarah's POV—

I had heard the gang walk in and what Aelita had said, but I didn't care. I mean, it was true; I wasn't a morning person and I was REALLY tired. I really did want to go to sleep but I knew that Sam would have interrupted me sooner or later.

"_Sarah, where are you?"_ Sam said. Oh, speak of the devil and he comes.

"_I'm in a situation,"_ Sarah replied in her head.

"Anyway, we need to talk about Sam and Sarah. They remembered the return to the past. I don't know about this one, but they remembered," Jeremie said interrupting Sarah's conversation in her head.

"_Sam, hold on. I'm in my room, but Aelita and the others are here. They're talking about us."_ Sarah said to her brother.

"_What? Why?"_ Sam asked.

"_It's obvious, isn't it? We remembered. I'll let you join in, just be quiet so I can hear," _Sarah said quickly. She closed her eyes tightly and concentrated hard.

"_Thank you,"_ Sam said. Sarah strained to hear while her brother could easily hear.

"I don't know how they remember, but it's true," Odd said backing Jeremie up.

"How could they possibly know?" Aileta asked.

"What? What happened since I wasn't there?" Yumi asked confused.

"Right. Well, Sam, Sarah, and Sissi followed us to the Factory. Sissi entered the supercomputer room while Sam and Sarah ended up in the Scanner room. When Odd got devirtualized, he found them and brought them to the supercomputer room. I mistakenly asked why they were there again and they said that it was a mishap the first time. They remembered!" Jeremie explained frustrated. He landed on Aelitas' bed with a heap. It took a couple of minutes for the others to register this since Jeremie had spoken fast.

"They could have been there without our knowledge and thought that that was what we were talking about," Aelita said thoughtfully.

"I don't think it is. But what should we do?" Jeremie said sitting up.

Just then the school bell rand. They all clambered out of the room except Aelita and Sarah. Sam had returned back to his own mind and body, leaving for first period. Aelita slowly got up from her bed and walked over to Sarah's bed. She gently shook Sarah 'till the girl (pretended waking) woke up. Sarha yawned and got her stuff together. As she left the dorm room she turned around to face Aelita, "Thank you."

"No problem," Aelita said thinking that it was about waking Sarah up, half of that was true.

When Sarah had left Aelita just stood there for a couple of silent minutes. "I believe that you're no threat," Aelita said smiling. She gathered her things and left for class.

**I'm sorry that this is late, by my standards. I can't get an exact time or date that I'll be able to update on, because my life is CRAZY! **

**BTW, I'm not updating my next chapter until I get at least 5-10 reviews! I've got no reviews but I have a lot of readers. Oh. Come. On. My sister is going to kill me for that. LOL.**

**Please review.**


	7. Tasha

**Sorry that I haven't updated lately. I was grounded for a whole week but the reviews made me happy. I am glad for them even if it is only two. So thank you to fightingpacifist and bloodfan 101. I am really glad that you like my story.**

**I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the characters except for Sam, Sarah, and another OC of mine. I really wish that I did, (Sigh). Read.**

**Chapter 7: Tasha**

"Jim, here, will show you around the school. It's large but you'll learn where everything is in no time," Principle Delmas assured the black-haired, green-eyed girl.

She shook her head, "No, actually, I'd like to unpack all of my stuff first. I could take a tour later on, but thank you for your kindness."

"Oh, it was no problem. I hope you like it here," Jim said, already walking off.

The girl left the office and went in search of her dorm room. It was early morning and the classes probably hadn't started. The sun was barely peaking out of the sky. Her name was Tasha and she was a new student at Kadic Academy. She stopped in her tracks when the nice and quiet atmosphere suddenly was filled with laughter.

Tasha turned around and saw a group of kids laughing. She decided to ask them if they could help her. She quietly walked over to them. "Um…excuse me. Could you help me find my dorm room?" Tasha asked the group.

They had stopped laughing (about something or other) and looked at her. One of them, a boy, replied, "Yeah, sure. What room is it?" Odd looked her over, _'Man, she's hot!'_

"Odd, you have a girlfriend. Two I might add," Ulrich whispered in his ear. Odd looked at him like he was crushed and mouthed, _"Why not?"_

Ulrich rolled his eyes and turned back to Tasha. "I'm Ulrich, this is Jeremie, Odd, Aelita, William, Sam, Sarah, and there's Yumi," he said waving to a girl who just entered the school grounds. She waved back and joined the rest of the group.

"What's up?" she asked.

"This fine young lady is," Odd said putting his arm on Tasha's shoulders. She made ka disgusted face and shrugged him off.

"My name is Tasha, you idiot," She said to him. Her green eyes glistened brightly and her black hair wore red highlights in it.

"Ouch," Odd said looking hurt.

"I would like you to help me find my dorm room," Tasha said looking at the group, "I'm new around here."

"Sure, no problem," William said.

The group, with Tasha following, all walked off towards the dormitories. They soon found where her dorm was and talked for a little bit. Odd kept throwing himself at her, but she just ignored him. If she noticed him she didn't show it at all.

The rest of the group was surprised that she didn't do anything about him. Odd finally stopped when his phone rang. He looked at the caller I.D. and groaned. The others looked at him and he shook his head.

"I'll be right back," Odd said walking out of the door.

"What do you want?" Odd spat into the phone.

"I was just wondering how school was going?" a man with an evil smirk said from the other end.

"You don't need to know, _Father_," Odd said angrily.

"Well then, how are you getting along with your cousin?" the man's voice said.

Odd looked dumbstruck and stayed silent. "Cou-Cousin?" Odd managed to stutter.

"Yeah, your cousin, Tasha. She should have started school not too long ago," the man said laughing.

"Ta-Tasha's m-my cousin?" Odd asked surprised.

"Yeah, how is she?" Odd's dad asked him.

In response Odd ended the phone call. He walked back and forth pacing and fuming.

-Tasha's room-

"Tasha, I'm sorry but we need to go to my house or we'll be late," Yumi said.

Aelita looked at the time and jumped up from the bed. "Sorry, but we do need to go. It's getting late," Sarah said as she grabbed her jacket. They said their goodbyes and headed out the door. Ulrich and William left soon after and Sam and Jeremie walked away to work on a computer file, leaving Tasha by herself. She was taking her red laptop out to do homework when Odd came back in. He looked around the room.

"Where did everyone go?"

"They all left to go do something or another," Tasha answered.

"Um…So, Tasha, what are your parent's names?" Odd asked.

He still didn't want to believe that they were related.

She furrowed her brow, "Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just wondering," Odd blushed.

"It's none of your business, but it's Della Robbia," Tasha replied. Odd's mouth hung open and he just stared at her. "So-so is mine," Odd managed to stutter. Tasha looked up from what she was doing and stared at him. For a moment they just stared at each other in shocked silence; both of their mouths hanging open.

"Hey, Tasha, is it okay if- Am I interrupting something?" Sissi asked barging into the room.

"I-I knew I had a cousin here, but his name isn't Odd," Tasha said breaking the silence.

"What?!" Sissi practically shouted, "You mean, I'm related to _him!_"

"Sissi, don't sh—"Tasha began.

"What?! You're related to her?" Odd exclaimed.

"Odd Della Robbia. Tasha Della Robbia. How could I have been so stupid?!" Sissi said flopping onto the unoccupied bed.

"Sissi, what's going on? I'm confused," Tasha said as she lay on her own bed.

"Odd, just leave," Sissi glanced at him. Odd stood at the door; frozen, thinking that it was all some sort of a nightmare or some stupid, dumb trick.

When nobody started laughing he hung his head down in despair. He trudged out of the room, but when he got to the door he turned around. "No one needs to know that we're related. Just by coincidence we have the same last name," Odd said quietly.

Sissi chuckled, "You got that right. I am not related to someone like you. My sister is not a cousin of yours, for sure."

Surprise glowed on Odd's face when he heard that they were sisters. "B-but how can y-you be sisters?" Odd stuttered.

"It's complicated. Now leave," Sissi ordered.

Tasha just sat ther bewildered as Odd, dumbfounded, quietly left the room.

**Thanks for reading. How do you like Tasha? My sister kept asking me when I would add her, it got quite annoying. Lol. I don't have anything against Odd for those who think that he shouldn't be known as a player. I just thought that it fit and this chapter is supposed to be funny. I hope that it was. I am already working on chapter 8 and am almost done with it. Please Review.**


	8. Twins, Xana, Sisters, and Lyoko

**Hey! I hope that you like. Please read. I wrote this in about 2-3 days and am so surprised by it. At first I didn't know what to put for the title and then it just hit me in the head and I suddenly had the rest of the story done.**

**Chapter 8: Twins, XANA, Sisters, and Lyoko**

Ding. Ding. Ding.

"Lunch!"

A few papers flew up into the air as a blonde boy wearing purple charged out of the classroom. But before the boy reached the door the teacher stopped him. "Mr. Della Robbia, I would try to remember that I have already told you not to do that. You were warned before so now you have detention. You may go now," he said dismissing Odd.

The rest of the class who was still there laughed at him. His best friend, Ulrich, walked up and patted his roommates back.

"Don't worry, let's go eat," Ulrich said trying to hide his own laughter.

"Oh, shut up," Odd walking out of the door towards the cafeteria.

When they sat down at the table, Odd with two trays already, Jeremie, Aelita, Yumi, and William were sitting.

"Where are Sarah and Sam?" Ulrich asked the rest. The others all shrugged and looked around.

"Odd, so what happened with Tasha after we left?" Yumi chuckled as Odd's face grew a shade of pink.

"Whoa! What did happen? Aelita, I think that his face could match your hair," Ulrich teased.

Sissi walked by with Tasha in tow and they just glared at Odd. Odd looked down at the table and pushed his half-eaten trays out of the way.

"Okay, what really happened?" Jeremie asked.

Before Odd could answer the group saw Sam and Sarah walk into the woods. They all got up and were soon following them.

"Aelita, Jeremie, you guys go to the Factory. We'll meet you later," Yumi said, "with Sam and Sarah."

They all split up heading towards their own destination. However, they were all unaware of the curious sisters who had decided to follow. Neither of them divided, but chose to chase after the three boys that were with Yumi.

"_Sarah duck!"_

Sarah did as her brother had ordered and missed the swinging branch. As she did this Sam saw behind her and realized that they were being followed.

"Sarah, don't look now, but we're being watched," Sam said as he jumped over a log. Sarah did the same and rushed past him.

"Well, we'll have to change that. Won't we?" Sarah smirked.

Sam smiled; thinking the exact thing. Her plan was simple but it would easily work.

The two came to a clearing an jumped up into the trees. Hiding behind the branches and leaves they could see Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and William burst into the clearing. Shortly behind them Sissi and Tasha bumped into them.

"What are you doing here?" Odd snarled at his cousins bitterly.

"Hey, where did they go?" William asked looking around.

"We lost them! Find them!" Odd ordered. He was frustrated and it showed. No one knew why he was mad but they did what he said.

Sissi and Tasha just stood there, not happy that they were caught.

"Who are you looking for?" Tasha asked all of a sudden.

"Yeah, and can we help?" Sissi said looking in Ulrich's direction. Yumi noticed. "No, we do not need your help," she snapped. Sissi glared at her in response. The others kept looking for Sam and Sarah.

'_Sarha, now what's your plan?'_

'_Now we run,' _Sarah replied as she jumped and ran out of sight. _'XANA told us to lead the warriors to the Hermitage, right?'_

Sam sighed, but still he followed his sister. _'Yes, but why? Why is he so interested in the Lyoko group?'_

'_Good question but I can't answer it,' _Sarah said.

'_I don't think that we should trust him. Hey, look. There it is!' _Sam exclaimed, pointing at their destination.

"Good, they took the bait," Sam said.

"But, what about those two?"Sarah said examining Sissi and Tasha.

The Lyokonians heard rustling and followed the noises all the way to the Hermitage. Sissi and Tasha wouldn't go away so they followed.

"There are six people, but what happened to Aelita and jeremie?" Sam asked.

"The Hermitage? Why would they go here?" Ulrich asked giving the others glances.

"What's the 'Hermitage'?" Tasha asked curiously.

"It's none of your business. Now leave!" Yumi growled, as she clenched her hands into fists.

Ding. Ding. Ding.

The sound of a bell went off from Odd's pocket. "Oh…Jeremie," Odd said realizing that his phone was ringing.

"Jer, what's up?" Odd asked as the others looked at him.

"Odd, a tower is activated. Hurry and get here, Aelita needs your help," Jeremie replied frantically.

"We're on our way," Odd said closing his phone. "XANA's activated a tower, let's go."

'_No, get them! Stop them!'_ XANA screamed in the twins' heads. The two winced and jumped down from the trees, landing in front of the large group.

They stopped running to not bump into them.

"What's up with everyone today?" William said thrusting his hands up into the air.

"We have orders," Sam said loudly.

Everyone looked shocked.

"From who? They don't have XANA's symbol," Ulrich almost whispered but everyone heard him.

The twins smiles grew wider and they smirked. "It's none of your business," Sarah said mischievously. She put her hand up into the air and wind whirled around it, "Leafend," Sarah shouted.

Wind blew around harshly as leaves flew out of the trees and spun in the air. It was like a small tornado circling the group. The leaves swooped down and cut their flesh leaving blood on their skin.

Ulrich and Yumi fell to the ground holding their wounds like Sissi and Tasha did. Odd groaned in pain while William went to his knees.

'_More, Sarah, more!'_ XANA shouted.

"I can't!" Sarah cried as she fell from the air that she had floated to. The wind stopped blowing, the leaves floated down, and Sarah lay unconscious on the ground. Sam rushed over to her to check if she was okay. He had a worried expression on his face.

"Sarah, are you alright?" Sam asked her. When she didn't reply he checked her pulse. It was faint but he felt it.

"What happened? Why did you attack us?" Odd asked surprised.

"How did she do that?" Sissi said astonished.

"Is she okay?" Yumi wondered.

'_Leave, now,'_ XANA said sounding defeated and angry.

A black fog wrapped around the twins blocking them from the others and then as soon as it came it disappeared along with the twins.

"Where'd they go?" Tasha asked.

"We've got to tell Jeremie. Let's get to the Factory," Ulrich said walking ahead. The others followed suit.

-At the factory-

"Jeremie, did you hear that?"

"Huh?" Jeremie turned around in his seat to look up at Aelita. "Hear what?"

"I guess it's nothing," Aelita said a little worried.

Jeremie turned back to the supercomputer only to find that he couldn't do anything. Nothing that Jeremie did; made it work again.

"What's going on?" Jeremie asked.

It suddenly started up again but continued not listening to Jeremie. He pressed the enter button and nothing happened for him. But on the screen it popped up two new cards. One belonged to a Hope Steiger and the other belonged to a John Steiger. The cards didn't show the pictures of the two new Lyokians and it didn't give any other information about them.

The supercomputer, itself, did scanner, transfer, and virtualization. Two figures popped on the screens map. "What just happened?" Jeremie asked finding that he had control of the supercomputer again.

-On Lyoko-

"What just happened?" John said to his sister as he looked her up and down.

Her outfit was many different shades of green colors. One of her pants leg went down to her ankle while the other was cut at the knee. Her shirt sleeves went down to an elbow and the other down to her middle finger. In the middle of her shirt was a plant symbol. She wore ballerina shoes and a headband around her neck that read 'John' with XANA's symbol in it. Her forehead also held the symbol.

Hope looked back at her brother and was amazed by his outfit.

He was wearing a blue shirt with black stripes down the sides of it and a lightning strike was in the middle of it. His bottoms were some black Capri with blue stripes on the sides of them. Around his neck he wore a headband of his own that said 'Hope' with a XANA's symbol in it, too. Just like his sisters, he had the XANA's symbol on his forehead.

"Where are we?" Hope and John asked in unison.

-Off Lyoko-

"We'll be there shortly, Einstein," Ulrich said into his phone.

"Where are we going?" Sissi complained.

"You shouldn't be here," Yumi shouted to the back of the running group.

"We have a couple of followers with us," Ulrich added into his phone.

**I know that I made the gang OOC, and I have no idea why I did it. The gang wasn't supposed to be so harsh or mean. Send flames about it, I don't care. I know that I messed up on it, but please review.**

**I will have another story up on fanfic for Code Lyoko very soon. Do you like Hope and John's outfits? Who are they? Why are they on Lyoko? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. A Rainy Side

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, but with my heart I wish that I did.**

**Chapter 9: A Rainy Side**

"Welcome to Lyoko," Xana said to the confused teens.

"Where? Weren't we on, like, Earth?" Hope asked as she looked around. They were in the Forest Sector, but the two didn't even know what Lyoko was.

John was looking around, too. Xana's body wasn't seen, but John had heard him. "Where are you? Our names aren't John and Hope, so what's with that?"

-At the Factory-

"Einstein, we're here," Odd said gasping for breath.

"Good, go to the Scanner room," Jeremie said without looking up. "Two more cards were added to the supercomputer, but I don't know who they are."

"What's the 'Scanner room'?" Sissi asked.

"You two stay here. Come on, let's go," Ulrich motioned to the elevator.

"What? Why?" Tasha whined.

"Come on, I think that they should join," William thought aloud. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Join? Join what?" Tasha asked curiously.

"No, no, no," Jeremie said shaking his head vigorously.

"Actually, I don't think that it's such a bad idea," Aelita said with her forefinger on her chin, thinking.

"What?!" Ulrich and Odd asked bewildered. Ulrich did NOT want Sissi at all to be in the group. Odd was related to the two and did NOT want to have anything to do with them. Plus, the team finding out that they were cousins would be something Odd really disliked.

"Oh, I knew you were up to something. You all always disappear together," Sissi said triumphantly.

Tasha looked from her sisters to each of the others faces. Jeremie was looking at Aelita with a shocked expression, as were Odd, Ulrich, and William. William was staring because he hadn't expected that Aelita would agree to something like that. Yumi was looking at Sissi with a disgusted face. Nobody seemed to remember that she was there.

The supercomputer lit up with a bunch of Xana's monsters. Jeremie finally looked away and at the large computer. "Go to the scanner room and I guess that they could join if it's what you want, Aelita." A blush was creeping up on his face. "I-I mean it is your fathers project," Jeremie added.

Aelita looked back at the two new teammates and motioned towards the elevator. Once they were all in the elevator and it descended downward Tasha asked the question that was on her mind. "What did we just join?"

William smirked, "You'll find out in a minute."

Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi were all fuming quietly to themselves. When the elevators doors opened they all stepped out.

The first ones were William, Odd, and Ulrich, leaving the girls alone.

"You two better be good at fighting if you want to be with us," Yumi said with a small smile.

"Scanner William. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Odd," Jeremie said taking a pause, "Transfer William. Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Odd. Virtualization."

It was the girls' turn. Sissi and Tasha hesitated when the doors opened and the boys weren't there. Yumi urged them to go while she walked into her own scanner. The two girls looked at each other and walked in. Jeremie then added, "Scanner Aelita. Scanner Tasha. Scanner Sissi. Transfer Aelita. Transfer Tasha. Transfer Sissi. Virtualization."

-On Lyoko-

"Ow."

"That hurt."

Sissi and Tasha looked at each other and then at themselves in awe.

Tasha had a black short sleeve shirt that wore red tie dye hearts on it everywhere. A black miniskirt with one red tie dye heart on the left side of her hip was also seen. Black leggings and sandals completed the look along with many red streaks in her hair which was pulled up. A long black staff with a red tip was in her hand.

Sissi wore a magenta tank top, long skirt, and a light purple cloak. Her raven hair was down across her shoulders and a magenta colored headband was on her head. The light purple cloak covered her whole body and a hood could be seen on the back. Black sandals were on her feet.

"Who's Hope? John, too?"

The team turned around and saw the two. They were talking too no one in particular and their backs were turned against them.

"What's going on?" Jeremie asked from the sky.

Hope and John turned around and saw the Lyoko gang. The group got into battle mode when Xana's symbol was seen.

**What will happen next? I'm kind of tired of doing this story, but I am hoping to finish it. It's getting to the end soon but it has a lot more surprises to do, too. I haven't had much time to write that's why this chapter is so short but I'm going to keep writing it when I can.**

**Please Review! So many read but don't review. BTW, thanx 4 puttin me on ur favs & alerts!**


End file.
